


The One Where People Dare to Bully Peter

by imwithtony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bullying, Comforting, Crying, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 14:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19231390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imwithtony/pseuds/imwithtony
Summary: People are bulling Peter. Tony makes them wish they hadn't.





	The One Where People Dare to Bully Peter

Peter had come home that day from classes absolutely sobbing. Tony heard it before Peter walked in the door. He was full on ugly snot-faced crying. Tony immediately engulfed him in his arms, letting his boyfriend cry into his shirt. Tony guided him over to the couch, and let Peter straddle him as he continued to sob. 

 

“What’s wrong, baby?” Peter let out a hiccuping sob before letting out a shuddered breath, trying to calm down. 

 

“It’s- it’s- it’s the people. They keep saying that I’m a gold digger and that I’m too young. Some people are sending me death threats. O-others are calling me a prostitute.” Tony sighed and brought Peter back into his chest. His shirt was soaked with tears and snot, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

 

“Oh, baby. I’m so sorry you have to see that. What can I do?”

 

“I- I don’t know,” Peter wailed. Tony rocked him back and forth on his lap, dropping kisses on his head and murmuring words of praise in his ear. 

 

“How about this. I’ll sue the press people that are harassing you and I’ll have Friday block the negativity online so you don’t have to see it. Would that be better?” Peter nodded. Tony let out a sigh of relief, grateful that he could help his boyfriend. He let Peter finish his crying while trying to soothe him before taking him to their room to clean him up. 

 

He gently wiped all of the tears and snot off his face before changing his clothes to something more comfortable. Then he went to go change his shirt before returning to Peter. 

 

“What do you want to do?” Peter shrugged. 

“How about I order in food and we watch a movie?”

 

“Ok.”

 

Tony ordered Peter’s favorite dish from a local Italian restaurant and some ice cream before sitting on the bed and queuing up the movie. 

 

After that, the newspapers and magazines all lost in court against Tony and Peter for harassment. The people that had sent death threats and hate messages had also been punished. And no one messed with either of them ever again. 

 

The End.


End file.
